1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container of plastics material. More particularly, the invention relates to a container for mortar having such a holding capacity that it can be carried by one person in the filled state either not at all or only with great difficulty.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for mortar of the above-described type are known, for example, from German Utility Model No. 81 10 324. These prior art containers of plastic material are sold, for example, in sizes ranging from 100 to 350 liters. The containers serve to hold such an amount of mortar which can usually be processed by a worker during a single work day. When these containers are filled, they can be moved by a single person either not at all or only with great difficulty and, therefore, they must be moved by means of conveying vehicles, such as, cranes or the like.
In order to make possible such manipulations of the containers by means of cranes, gripping tools or the like, it is known in the art to reinforce the upper rims of such containers. For example, the containers may have circumferentially extending reinforcing iron members or may be provided with special grips, as it is described in the above-mentioned Utility Model.
Experience has shown that it can be useful to raise to a certain extent above the ground level the containers which usually have contact with the ground over their entire bottom surface areas. Also, it is desirable that the containers can be stacked even in the filled state.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art containers. Specifically, a container is to be provided in which the bottom surface is raised above the ground when the container is placed on the ground and which can be stacked even in the filled state.